Our new story
by Dribbles-and-Grapes
Summary: Meera and Rose move to a small town home to a large, expensive boarding school! This is a story for my friend Meera. Rated R for Language, violence and eventual smut.


Meera and Rose looked out the window of the car, to see a lush and vibrant forest in the world beyond. Today they would be starting year 11 at a new high school together, they had just moved from the city to a small country town that was home to a large and expensive boarding school. The two girls had lived together since they were little as foster sisters. Rose was the younger one out of them. She had dyed red hair that went just past her shoulders, large hazel eyes and had a generous amount of freckles, dotting her face. Meera on the other hand, was just a bit older than her. Meera had blonde hair that resided half-way down her back, baby blue eyes and was very good in everything she set her mind to.

"So what do you think this new school is going to be like?" Rose looked over at her 'Sister'.

"Who knows? On the brochure, it said students from all over the world attend there… I wonder where exactly?" Meera replied.

"Hm, yeah…." Rose smiled, but she was nervous to start anew where she didn't know anyone at all.

"We will stick together though, right?" Meera questioned. She hated the thought of being alone in a whole new place.

"Of course!" Rose grinned and put her thumbs up. "We are sisters! I wouldn't leave you if it cost my life!"

"Haha okay! I guess I have nothing to worry about then!" Meera giggled. The girls laughed in the back of the car.

"Girls, we're here." Their foster mother, Lorie, told them. The girls and their mother hopped out of the car and proceeded to the front office to sign in and get their classes sorted.

They found out that they were in a class together, except for elective and math.

"You ladies have advanced English first in room 59a." The receptionist told them as she pointed out a route on the map.

"Well I am off lovies, I will see you at home this afternoon when we will discuss your boarding plans, okay?" Lorie gave them both a kiss on the forehead. "Take care."

"Love you mum!" The girls yelled at the same time before turning and heading for their class room.

The girls arrived with more than a few butterflies. Rose knocked on the door and waited until the teacher answered.

"Hello?" A timid looking lady, in her mid-twenties answered the door. "May I help you?"

"Are you Miss Kilten?" Meera asked politely.

"I-I am…" Miss Kilten seemed very shy.

"We are your new students Miss!" Rose announced. She walked in and went to the front of the room. "Right then! Who have we got in this class?"

"What the- Who the bloody hell are you?" An attractive boy with shaggy blonde hair, bushy eyebrows and shocking green eyes, yelled from the back. He had a heavy British accent.

"I, sir, am your worst nightmare!" Rose proclaimed in front of the class. She looked around the room. She counted 19 people in the class.

"Ahhhh and how is a, petite, girl like yourself, going to be that?" This time a boy with a French accent called out. "I would like to see you try, although with Artie being Artie, it shouldn't be hard to scare him." He pointed to the British boy next to him.

"What was that frog? Are you trying to insult me with your lame abusive comments? I would win against this girl any day!" Artie spat back at him.

Meera had made her way up to the front and was now standing next to her sister. The boys continued fighting at the back of the classroom as a group of students started talking. The teacher had also slowly made her way up to the front of the class room and cleared her throat to get the attention of the class. The room immediately stopped squabbling and paid attention to the front.

"These are your new classmates" Miss Kiltan spoke softly "Please girls, introduce yourselves."

"Oh, okay" Meera looked around the room "Um, my name is Meera" She found herself looking at the attractive British boy at the back so she quickly distracted herself. "And, this is my sister Rose." She pointed to Rose, who was too busy writing her name and drawing cute little manga characters on the board.

"Oh, that's my queue isn't it?" She scratched her neck and turned to the class. "We came from the city and moved here because of our mother's job. I like reading Manga, watching anime, eating, sleeping and listening to bands that have funny and weird names." Rose grinned proudly. "Oh and I can use weapons. So watch out!"

"Ummm Rose?" Meera was still looking at the British boy.

"Yeah what?" She looked over at Meera.

"I don't think she meant your life story…" Meera said softly.

"Oh well! Now they know!" Rose put her hands on her hips.

"Um, well there are two free seats" Miss Kilten told them. One seat was in between the British boy and French boy. The other seat was next to two dead-pan expressionless boys. They both had ash blonde hair and violet eyes. One of them was wearing a hat and had a Nordic cross clip in their hair, the other a pencil case that looked like a Puffin…

"I am not sitting next to the wankers at the back so I shoty that seat!" Rose pointed to the seat next to the expressionless boys for a second, she could have sworn she saw one of them light up a little.

"W-Wanker?! What did you just call me?" The British boy was fuming.

"Oh calm your bloody sheep farm and sit down, you're scaring my sister." A couple of laughs could be heard around the room as Rose skipped over to her seat and sat down politely after she gave a nod to the two boys. She then proceeded to prop her legs on the table.

Meera on the other hand, was still standing up the front when Artie looked at her. She blushed and looked away quickly.

"Whatever, this is bullocks… How the hell is she in Advanced English?" The Englishman pointed at Rose.

"My sister was top of her year at everything at our old school…." Meera spoke before walking down to the back to take her seat, which the Frenchman pulled out for her.

"My name is Francis. Please to meet your acquaintance, Mon Cher." The French boy took his own seat. His hair was a nice blonde colour, nearly the same as Meera's. It was tied up with a blue bow that matched his blue eyes. "Don't worry about him" He pointed to Artie "It is just Arthur's way… It is always like he has a stick up his arse."

"What was that frog?" Arthur said without even looking at him.

"Ahh, don't worry about it…" Francis waved his hand dismissively.

On the other side of the room, Rose was looking at the Puffin pencil case on the table next to her. On it was written the word 'Emil'. She guessed that was his name. "So, your name is Emil?" she asked him.

"Oh, um yes." He had a heavy accent, probably Scandinavian. "That was quite a show you put on…."

"Oh that, haha, yeah, well I like to keep things lively…" Emil turned to her. "I am guessing you are Scandinavian? Of some sort?"

"Um yes, I am. I am from Iceland." Emil told her quietly.

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh my grape! Then you know Bjork?" she asked excitedly.

Emil looked at her surprised. "You know Bjork?"

"Of course I do! She is like the best singer ever!"

"I agree there…" Emil showed a rare, soft smile. "It is nice to meet someone with similar tastes in music."

"Emil, you're smiling like an idiot." The boy on the other side of Rose spoke. She could have sworn he hadn't moved his head the whole time.

"Whatever Lukas…" Emil returned to his normal expression. "He only cares in music if it is from his own country…."

"Where does he come from?"

"Norway." Lukas spoke again not turning his head. "I come from Norway."

"So…. Aqua?" Rose looked at him. "You like Aqua?"

"What of it?" Lukas now faced them.

"Nothing… I just wouldn't have guessed you liked them, that's all…." Rose giggled and started humming 'Barbie Girl'.

"Is that the only song you know by them? Cause that is the only song anyone ever knows." Lukas looked out the window again.

Rose whipped out her trusty iPod and searched for all her Aqua songs and showed Lukas them. "See? I have every song they have ever made! I just like singing 'Barbie Girl' because it is so obnoxious."

Lukas looked at the IPod at all the songs she had. She wasn't lying when she said she had all of them. "Well I see… Not many people have them all." He returned to his position, looking out the window. "Emil, she can sit with us at lunch."

"Oh okay." Emil smiled again softly.

"Yay! I have friends!" Rose cheered.

At the back, Meera was just sitting quietly while Francis and Arthur were fighting.

"Well at least I don't smell like drunken cheese all the time!" Arthur spat back.

"At least I get laid! I don't think you have ever even been kissed!" Francis crossed his arms and smirked knowing he had won. Arthur went bright red and looked like he was about to cry.

"Well at least I am not a man whore like you!" Arthur stormed out of the door and slammed the door. Most students didn't even turn to look. Meera had guessed it was a normal occurrence.

Francis sat back down and sighed. "I am sorry you had to see that, but Arthur just gets on my nerves." He shook his head. "But now we can talk without that Black Sheep of York interrupting."

"Um… Okay?" Meera was kind of sad that Arthur left. She looked over at Rose that was happily chatting away. She caught Rose's eye and smiled at her. The younger girl grinned and waved back then continued to talk to the boys next to her. Meera turned back to Francis. "Should we be worried about Arthur?"

"Non. He will be alright by himself. Why, do we have a little crush on him, do we?"

"N-No! I am just doing what anyone would do!" She put her hand over her face to hide her blush.

The rest of the first class was a blur until the bell rang for lunch. The whole class but a few ran for the door and out to the school grounds. Rose and the two boys she was sitting next to as well as Meera were the only ones left. Meera walked up to her sister.

"Ummm Can I sit with you at lunch?" Meera asked the two boys.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Emil looked at her.

"Whatever." Lukas started for the door, Emil in toe. The girls looked at each other and giggled. "Are you guys coming?"

"Oh, right!" Rose grabbed Meera's hand and ran to meet the boys at the door.

The group walked down the grand staircase out the back door, out to the oval. They continued until they found a group of guys sitting under a large oak tree. 8 boys were all talking and eating away. One of them was wearing a bright pink bow, another was hassling them about stuff that he wanted. What a brat!

"Ahem?" Lukas cleared his throat to get attention of the group. Most of them except for the braty one looked up. "This is Rose and Meera. They just moved here. I thought they could sit with us." He gestured to the girl. Emil asked them to sit down.

"My name is Tino and this is Berwald." Tino, a small blonde haired one pointed to the bigger boy beside him.

"It nice meetin' yer." Berwald had a low, gruff voice, they could tell that they were also Scandinavian. Rose noticed that Berward and Tino were holding hands. She thought it was very cute.

"Nice to meet you!" Rose smiled kindly.

"Ummm, my name is Ravis." A small voice piped up. Meera and Rose looked to see a boy with mousey brown hair hide behind a taller one, wearing glasses, not even paying attention.

"And my name is Eduard." The one with the glasses didn't even look up as he read his book.

"Ummm what is with the small one?" Rose whispered to Emil.

"Oh, Ravis? He is very insecure because he was bullied when he was younger. The only people he really trusts are Eduard and Toris…" Emil looked over at the boy with brown hair, smiling weakily at Ravis. He was sitting next to the boy with a pink bow in his hair.

"Oh I see…." Rose replied looking at the timid boy.

"My name is Feliks! I am like, totally fabulous!" The boy with the pink bow yelled out.

"I see that love!" Rose yelled back. "May I say, I love your fashion! Very cute!"

"Well like, totally thankyou sweetie! I like, love your style too!" Feliks put his hand on his cheeks and cooed over the cute things on Rose's bag.

"Why thank you dear!" Rose giggled.

Feliks and Rose giggled together.

"I see they are going to get on famously." Lukas started to get out his lunch box.

"What is your name?" Meera looked at the small boy that was annoying everyone.

"What me?" He was British, you could tell. "My name is Peter Kirkland! And I am better than anyone else here!" He yelled out.

"My name is Mathias." A boy with blonde shaggy hair yelled out "And I am just the greatest ever!"

"He really isn't" Lukas started eating his rice. "He is a bastard"

"That's rude!" Mathias spat back.

Rose and Meera giggled all lunch. Rose talked about music and Meera just listened and laughed. All too soon the bell rung.

The boys started walking off in different directions.

"What do you have now?" Emil asked Rose, who was looking through her timetable.

"I have Photography…. Meera?"

"Oh, um… Drama." Meera replied.

"Oh, you have drama with Katyusha, Lili and Francis." Emil replied. "And Rose you are with Ivan, Natalia, Antonio, Lovino and Elizabeta. Have fun." He nodded towards and showed a small smile to Rose before he walked off to his own class.

"Well, we are on our own hey?" Rose smiled and gave Meera a quick hug before she herself walked off.

Meera sighed. Alone again. She looked at what room she had. 'Theater 5-Grand'. She located it on her map and set off to the hall. She had walked for what seemed like forever when she decided to give up. This school was too damn big! She just hoped that Rose had gotten to class alright. She looked at her feet and wondered what she was going to do. She was so distracted that she hadn't realized that she was about to walk into an unsuspecting Arthur. 'Bang!'

Meera was knocked on the ground along with Arthur.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry! Aghhh!" Meera was freaking out.

"It's all good love." Arthur rubbed his behind. He stood up and held his hand out for Meera.

Meera gladly took his hand and blushed a little. "I am so sorry! I wasn't looking and now I'm lost and eghh!" Meera started rambling to herself. Arthur brushed the dirt off himself.

"Love, I'm fine, I really am." He smiled. "You said you were lost?"

"Oh, yes I am in fact… Do you know where 'Theater 5-Grand' is?" She looked on her timetable.

"That's the way I'm heading, I am going straight past it. Just follow me." He smiled sweetly.

"Oh, um, okay." She blushed as Arthur started to walk. She followed next to him as they started talking. "I noticed you have a British accent." Meera mentally slapped herself. Great way to start a conversation.

"Oh yeah, I am from Britain, my family live in London, I only came here for schooling." Arthur smiled. "My family is very rich, but I didn't think it would mean anything if they just paid for me, so I worked hard to get a scholarship here."

Meera stared in awe at the Englishman. He was attractive and smart! "Oh wow, Arthur that is so cool!" She looked down at the ground. "You must miss your family…"

"Yeah, but my little brother came here as well. My family paid for him. His name is Peter, he is in the year below us." He had this disgusted look on his face.

"Oh, him… Yeah, I met him…." She smiled. "He is a bit….. Bothersome…"

"More than bothersome…" Arthur muttered under his breath. "Anyway, tell me about yourself. Your sister kind of stole the spotlight back there." He looked to her and smiled.

"Well, my sister, Rose, and I are foster children. Rose was lucky enough to know her parents and on top of that she was accepted hands down to the school. She is smart at everything, though she hides a lot of secrets." She looked down at the ground. "As for me, I never knew my real parents and my grades are average. I only barely made the scholarship and I always look up to Rose." She smiled at Arthur. "We live in a small house though we use to live in the big city."

"I think you are special in your own way." Arthur smiled gently. "Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, you just have to find yours."

Meera blinked and blushed. "Oh, well, thank you. But I could never live up to my sister."

"I think you could… Honestly I think you are more polite than her." Arthur came to a stop in front of two grand doors. "Here we are love. Theater 5-Grand." He pointed to the door.

"Oh, thank you very much." She smiled but felt sad that her time with Arthur had come to an end.

Arthur bowed to her. "No problem. We should talk again soon."

Meera curtsied to the gentleman. Arthur smiled and walked off as she walked into the grand wooden door. Behind them laid a large auditorium, a stage draped with gold and red curtains, velvet lining and rows of seats made of fine oak wood. Meera knew why it had the title 'Grand' after it.

"Ahhhh, You made it Mon cher!" Meera turned to see Francis running towards her. He opened his arms to hug her but she quickly dodged it, moving to the side. Francis fell to the ground after tripping.

"I am so sorry Francis! Are you okay?" Meera helped Francis up off the ground.

"Why did you move? Are you rejecting me?" Francis used his puppy dog eyes, big blue eyes looking up at her. "Doesn't Meera like Onii-chan?"

"No, no, no! I like you Francis! I moved because it was a reflex that's all?" Meera waved her hands in front of her. "I am not rejecting you at all!"

"Yay! You don't hate me!" Francis jumped on her and hugged her, rubbing his chin on her cheek.

"Stop that tickles!" She started laughing.

"Um… Francis… The teacher wants you." A small girl with short blonde hair, tied with a purple bow and large green eyes came up to them. Meera thought she was so cute and her accent was adorable!

"Oh okay!" Francis got up off Meera and ran behind the big curtains out of sight. She looked at the girl who was nervously looking down at her.

"H-hi my name is Lili…" She looked at her feet as Meera got up off the ground.

"Oh, hello there. My name is Meera." She smiled at the timid girl. She seemed nice enough.

"Lili! My brother is texting me weird things again!" A large breasted girl with ash blonde short hair with a yellow headband came running towards the girls.

"What is he saying Katyusha?" Lili turned to the girl.

"He wants me to become one with him!" She started to cry. What a weird brother she must have.

"Here give me the phone." Lili smiled kindly. The older girl gave her the phone and looked away. Meera watched as Lili typed something into the keyboard and pressed 'send'. "There." She handed the phone back to its owner. "He won't bother you anymore."

Katyusha looked at the text. "What?! You just sent him that? He is going to kill me at home!" She sat in the corner.

"Should we be worried?" Meera looked over at Lili.

"I guess we should calm her down." Lili ran over to Katyusha. "I am sorry!"

"Girls! Come to the back of the stage! We need to get parts sorted!" The teacher called.

"Oh okay!" Lili yelled back. She got Katyusha to walk back with her. "Come on new girl! I will show you around!"

"Okay! Coming!" Meera ran after the girls.

Rose rushed to her class quickly. She had just left Meera all alone, by herself in such a big school. Oh well, she need to find her own class for the moment. She had Photography in the art quad. Right. She looked at her map. "Hmmmmm…." She stopped and rubbed her temple. This was too hard! She looked left and right for any signs, any at all. But alas, she found none. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground. "Ow! What the- Why would you do that!" She looked up to see a very tall boy, with violet eyes, silver hair and a long white scarf. Clinging to his arm was a girl with a serious expression. She was quite pretty, dark azure eyes, blondie-grey hair. The girl looked down at her.

"You should watch where you are going, shit bug." The girl, she had a heavy accent, what was it, Russian?

"Excuse me? I think you should be a tad more polite…" Rose frowned. The boy started to laugh.

"Don't mind my sister, she is a bit… Weird…" He put his hand out for Rose, smiling kindly, yet something felt off. Rose took his hand and let him help her up. "My name is Ivan, and this is my sister, Natalia… Again, don't be minding her…." He looked at his sister then looked back at the red haired girl. "And what your name be, my sunflower?"

"Um, Rose…." She took a breath and remembered something. "You said you were Ivan? Does that mean you are in Photography?"

"Why yes… Would you like me to lead you there?" He smiled again.

"Why the hell should she come along with us, we can't trust her!" An evil vibe came off Natalia.

"Natalia, dear, we should be helping the poor girl, look at her." Ivan looked down at Rose and smiled. "We will take you there, da?"

"Oh, thank you." Rose smiled and followed the boy to her Photography lab.

* * *

**Well that is done! Ehhh, next chapter out soon. I plan this to be a long story with lots of plot twists and other things like tea parties! Yay! Anyway thank you for reading the first chapter, Reviews and faves always make me work faster! Love you, Rose out!**


End file.
